Yuki Imai
Yuki Imai (今井ゆき, Yuki Imai) is the Free-Spirited Shinobi. She is the Young Pilot of the RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam. She is the Candidate Jinjuriki of the Fortress Gundam. Personality Yuki Imai is a stern, and strong-willed individual who is noted to always have best interests in mind. When not fighting, she is a free-spirited, kindhearted, and witful person. Though seeing the Monstrous Mobile Armor that was chasing her parents in the past during the final battle at Ka Boa Bu, Yuki is enraged, having witness Irei Shimizu being targeted. When Irei stops and calms her down, Yuki Imai was comforted with Love. Appearence As a Child, Yuki Imai's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed) and blue sandals. As a Teenager , Yuki Imai resembles the Alice Imai . As an Adult, Yuki Imai resembles the Allenby Beardsley. In Vermillion Form, She wears a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As an Adult, Yuki Imai resembles the Allenby Beardsley. Background Orphaned at a young age (Revealed that Her Parents being chased by the One of the Kuro Akatsuki's Mobile Suits and places at the Care of the Gekko Family), she was taken in by the Minccina Space Forces and spent the majority of her life training. The key to her success was the Berserker System (Fragments of the Yamata no Orochi's Chakura), which used radio frequencies to turn her into an uncontrollable savage. She becomes Irei Shimizu's Close Friend and even develops a 'crush' on him. At the Final Battle in the Ka Boa Bu, She Screams in Terror causes it to enter Tailed Beast State and unwillingly summoned Demonic Statue of the Outer Path when she remembered the Giant Machines and tears it apart leaving the pilots stunned. Irei stops and calms her down by hugging her and saying about being in love with her. At the end of the Conflict, Irei and Yuki went to the Pizza Party to have Lunch with Jenny Shimizu. Abilities When in the Banshee Gundam, Her Beserker State is also an exception, for she has only been seen in a Version 2 state with four and six tails and eight tails. It is even possible for the jinchūriki to create chakra-bones around themselves. When alone in the Izumogakure and at Ka Boa Bu, Yuki Imai's Tailed Beast State resembles the Milk Snake with 8 heads and tails, and has two wheels and had flaming, crimson eyes. Irei manages to stop the Transformation by giving her a Hug during the Final Battle with the Kuro Akatsuki. Though seeing the Monstrous Mobile Armor that was chasing her parents in the past during the final battle at Ka Boa Bu, Yuki having witness Irei Shimizu being targeted, Yuki Imai unwillingly summoned Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and uses the Tailed Beast Mode to tear the Apsalus Dragon apart leaving the pilots stunned. Tailed Beasts *Yamata no Orochi **Zemy Gorynych Family *Yuki Imai's Mother- Mother (Deceased) *Yuki Imai's Father- Father (Deceased) *Irei Shimizu- Love Interest Trivia *Yuki Imai looks and dresses similarly to Allenby Beardsley of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. *The colors of her outfit (and Nobel Deco) resemble those of Sailor Jupiter from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. *Yuki Imai was inspired by the Mythical Ame-no-Uzume-no-mikoto the goddess of dawn. *Yuki Imai was loosely based on Alice Imai, Elena and Ichika. *Yuki Imai is the Variant name of Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, Mecha Itachi, Uchiha no Mikoto and Uhiha Fuju from the Naruto Series. Category:Characters